


Uptown Gent

by rougewinter



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny drabble where Eggsy realizes the consequences of hosting Kingsman karaoke night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Gent

**Author's Note:**

> For [mushroomhobbit](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/) who has been feeling uninspired lately. She sent me text after text ~~while I was in a meeting omfg~~ of how the song 'Uptown Girl' she heard on the radio was made for Hartwin. She had changed the lyrics and everything! So evil. 
> 
> Hope this helps you write your papers, hun.

Eggsy heard the door lock behind him before he was quickly spun around and slammed against the hard wood panel wall of the powder room attached to the Knights’ Common Room on Kingsman grounds. 

“Harry,” Eggsy said, a little breathless as he feigned surprise at Harry’s presence in the room. “Can you maybe, give me a few minutes?” 

“No Eggsy.” Harry said, eyes darkening as his pupils dilated, crowding further into Eggsy’s personal space until the young agent could feel the hard line of Harry’s cock pressed against his hip. “You knew exactly what you were doing out there. I suggest you be a gentleman and take responsibility for your actions.” 

Every month, the Kingsman agents would take a night off and bond over an activity one of them picked. Last month Roxy schooled them all in Super Smash Bros. and the month before that Merlin had swept them all clean in poker. It was Eggsy’s turn this month and even though his suggestion of karaoke night was met with raised brows and vigorous refusals, he would not be deterred. If Eggsy had to sit through Gawain’s pottery class and Caradoc’s night at the ballet, they can suck it up and sing a few notes off key. Though no one was more surprised than Eggsy that Percival was a rock star underneath the bespoke suit. Of course the fact that Eggsy had a plan to get into Harry’s pants by serenading the older gentleman was an added bonus. 

Eggsy had some doubts at first, when he picked song after sensuous song and Harry had remained unmoved despite some lewd dance moves that even got Bors a little riled up. She had blushed, apologised, and stepped out to ring her lovely wife. What Eggsy didn’t expect was the change in Harry’s expression when ‘Uptown Girl’ came on. A few quick changes to the lyrics when Eggsy sang it and here they stood, locked in the powder room with Harry’s hand down Eggsy’s orange track pants.

“Oh fuck.” Eggsy said, eyes shut tight as Harry stroked him firmly from base to tip. 

Eggsy fisted the material around Harry’s waist, not nearly coherent enough to know where else to place his hands. He tilted his face away when Harry nosed against his cheek, lips tracing lightly over the skin on his neck before Harry grazed his teeth against Eggsy’s pulse point, making the younger man buck against the warm hand gripping his shaft. 

“Please. Harry.” He panted, licking his dry lips as he spread his legs wider to accommodate Harry’s thigh between his. 

Harry stopped his stroking just long enough to reach for the hand lotion by the sink and coating his hand liberally. Eggsy took the brief moment to let his orange bottoms slip off his hips to pool around his ankles. Harry’s hand wrapped around hot and hard member once more, and the twist-flick of gun-callused hands against Eggsy’s sensitive length had him crying out in mere moments. His come spilled over Harry’s fingers, dripping down his cock and balls. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him when Harry continued to milk him, slowing to a stop only when Eggsy stopped leaking.

When Eggsy finally opened his eyes again, Harry had efficiently wiped him clean, thrown the used tissue into the bin, and had tucked him back into his track pants. 

Harry turned to unlock the door but stopped when Eggsy placed a hand on his elbow.

“Wait,” Eggsy said, out of breath, cheeks flushed a charming red that Harry wanted to see how far it travelled down the young man’s body. “What about you?” Green eyes darted down to the obvious bulge in Harry’s trousers. 

“Don’t worry, my dear boy.” Harry said, adjusting his tie and running a hand down the front of his still pristine suit. “After karaoke night, I’ll make sure to Uptown Funk you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
